Raccoon
Foehn Revolt |baseunit = |role = * Weapon jamming * Sabotage * Support power jamming |eliteability = |useguns = ECM systems |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 220 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 9 |seaspeed = |range = * 9 * 6 (signal jamming) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Weapon makes enemy units' weapons (except non-damaging weapons) deal no damage * Weapon disables any powered structures * Blocks the use of support powers (except reconnaissance ones) around itself |structure = |notes = * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |margin = }} The Raccoon is a Foehn support vehicle that is highly valuable for their combat operations thanks to its intricate ECM jamming systems which have many uses, such as jamming enemy weapons, disabling structures and preventing enemies from using support powers around Raccoons. Description Do not underestimate this unit’s size and appearance, for the Raccoon is a crucial Foehn support unit. These all-terrain buggies are equipped with an electronic countermeasure (ECM) jammer system atop its roof that can disable the weapon systems of virtually any enemy vehicle and aircraft, preventing them from being able to fire their weapons. As long as the jammer is trained on an enemy unit, it will effectively be a sitting duck. Raccoon jammers only affect armed vehicles, however, and as such has no use against unarmed targets like ore harvesters or transports. Additionally, the jammers can also disable enemy structures, be it a power plant, a production facility, or a defensive structure. With decent range, the Raccoon can easily support advancing Foehn divisions by remaining behind the lines while disabling enemy units and defences barring their path. Raccoons cannot withstand too much damage and must be protected at all times. The Raccoon also boasts a smaller on-board signal inhibitor that prevents enemy commanders from using support abilities or even their superweapon in a small area around the Raccoon. As the Raccoon does not require any external power supply unlike the Signal Inhibitor tower, the only way to disable this jamming field is to destroy or disable the Raccoon. Overview Assessment Quotes The Raccoon is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * I can hack anything! * Never doubt a Raccoon. * This coon's got tools! * You've got a plan. * I don't bite. When ordered to move * Ah, come on man, is that all? * Gotta go fast! * Scurrying to new location. * Time for a new plan. * Let's take a look around. * Awesome! When ordered to attack * Aw, man, bunch of dumb things. * Shut it down! * So vulnerable! * Tricky! * Try to fix this! * Time to reboot! Gallery RaccoonCyclopsCombo.png|A Raccoon disabling a Rhino Tank while a Cyclops Walker finishes it off Trivia *There is a recorded line for the Raccoon which is "Supporting Coronia", but it went unused in the final release, as the Raccoon is available to all Foehn subfactions.https://youtu.be/YinjSDwtPbg?t=2m48s References Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt